<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will follow you to another world... by Midnight_NEO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629234">I will follow you to another world...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_NEO/pseuds/Midnight_NEO'>Midnight_NEO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_NEO/pseuds/Midnight_NEO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first part of this fic is the last part of Sakyo's new SSR Backstage, "A Yakuza(abbrv.) Who Likes to Save Money" from the card "Thank You for the Meal". So a slight spoiler warning there.</p>
<p>The whole part of the story is just a continuation of that backstage, so i highly recommend reading the translation first at Yaycupcake.<br/>Link: https://yaycupcake.com/a3/index.php?title=Sakyo_Furuichi/Thank_You_for_the_Meal.</p>
<p>Well then, enjoy~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will follow you to another world...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"I'm sure Sakyo will be able to fight back if he's stuck in that kind of situation unlike me." </em> Izumi thought. "<em>...</em>".</p>
<p>"I was wondering if you would follow me if I ever go to another world." Izumi said in a soft and quiet voice.</p>
<p>"Aah?" Sakyo said in confusion. "!!! Ah, sorry. It's nothing." Izumi quickly said.</p>
<p>"Go wash your face if you're still sleepy." Sakyo instructed.</p>
<p>"Yes....". Izumi walked out of the practice room and to the washroom.</p>
<p>".....Geez... Well, at that moment, there's no way I would let you go alone for sure." Sakyo said with a smile quietly.<br/><br/>Izumi heard the words Sakyo said before closing the door. Izumi was left surprised and was trying to process what Sakyo said while going to the washroom. "...I wouldn't let you go alone for sure, huh?" Izumi murmured with a smile.<br/><br/>"Ah! Director! Did you finish the novel I gave you yesterday?" Muku asked.</p>
<p>"Not yet. But it's already interesting!" Izumi answered.</p>
<p>"I know right?! The knight is so cool~! I also bought an extra copy of the novel for Sakyo! I hope he likes it." Muku said.</p>
<p>"Sakyo read it as well?" Izumi asked. "He borrowed it from me last night. I remember him saying that he wants to study his role further.." Muku answered.</p>
<p>"I see..". "<em>I should continue reading it as well..</em>" Izumi thought to herself. Izumi went to her room and grabbed the book and continued where she left off.<br/>----------------------<br/>Muku suddenly encountered Sakyo on the way home. "<em>Ah! Sakyo! Did you enjoy the novel I gave you?</em>" Muku asked.</p>
<p>"Ah, Sakisaka. I pretty much enjoyed it. It's already interesting." Sakyo answered.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you liked it!" Muku said.</p>
<p><em>"</em>Thanks for letting me borrow it, I pretty much got a grasp on what my character is gonna be.".</p>
<p>"Huh?! You finished it already?!" Muku asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll return the book to you back to your room after dinner." Sakyo answered.</p>
<p>"Ah! Thank you!".</p>
<p><br/>"<em>I finished the Novel. It's so good that I want to read it over and over again and it never gets boring. I should return it to Muku later.</em>" Izumi thought.<br/>-----------------------<br/>Izumi was walking towards Muku and Kazunari's dorm room, when she suddenly encountered Sakyo. "<em>Good evening Sakyo!</em>".</p>
<p>"Ah, Good Evening, Director.".</p>
<p>"Are you returning the novel Muku lent you?" Izumi asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and I'm assuming you are as well." Sakyo answered.</p>
<p>"Yep! So, what do you think about the book? I personally liked the Knight. He's so cool!" Izumi asked.</p>
<p>"...It was good. Both Ganayaku and this novel is pretty helpful for my role." Sakyo answered.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Thanks for recommending me the Ganayaku novel and coming with me at the exhibit!" Izumi said.</p>
<p>"It's nothing. Anyway, I'll return the books instead. You can go back to your room." Sakyo said.</p>
<p>"Huh? N-No, it's fine. I can return it myself-".</p>
<p>"Just give me the book." Sakyo said.</p>
<p>"..Fine then. Thanks". Izumi gave the book to Sakyo and headed to her room. "Good night Sakyo!". Izumi continued walking towards her room.</p>
<p>"Good night.<em>"</em> <br/>-----------------------<br/>"...? Where am I..?". Izumi opened her eyes. "This dream again...? It's kind of weird having the same dream twice now..". Izumi is quietly walking down the medieval-like halls, until somebody shouted. <br/><br/>"<em>YOU, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!</em>".</p>
<p>"<em>..Shit..</em>". Izumi quickly recognized the voice that she heard.</p>
<p>"..Klaus?!" Izumi said. She ran towards the noise and peeked around the corner. She was shocked on what she saw. "..No.. It's not Klaus.." She looked further so she can be sure. "..It's Sakyo!!" Izumi said. One of the soldiers heard Izumi and quickly went to grab her. "<em>.</em>.! Let me go!!" Izumi struggled.</p>
<p>"Who are you?!" The soldier shouted.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"<em>...!</em>".<br/>"..Let her go!" Sakyo (?) shouted. He quickly took one sword out of the walls and dashed towards the soldier that captured Izumi, slashing him. The soldier fell on his knees while trying to stop the bleeding.</p>
<p>"Oi! What are you doing? Get back here!" One of the soldiers shouted. Sakyo (?) pushed Izumi behind him and pointed his sword.</p>
<p>"Not another step!!" Sakyo shouted.</p>
<p>"..Shit.." The soldier said as he retreaded with the injured soldier. <br/><br/>"Are you okay? Are you hurt-- !!!".</p>
<p>"I'm fine.. Thanks" Izumi said.</p>
<p>"(D-Director?!)" Sakyo thought to himself. "(There's no way.. This is only a dream)" The both of them said in their minds. "..It's dangerous here. Let's find a way to get out of here. Don't leave my side." Sakyo said to Izumi.</p>
<p>"..Okay" Izumi said. The two of them quietly roam around the unfamiliar place for a while. with Sakyo tightly gripping the sword. Both are sweating nervously.<br/><br/>Sakyo peeked at the turn saw a line of soldiers patrolling the halls on one corner. "..The exit is just straight ahead. We have to sprint at full speed so we don't get caught.." Sakyo said. Izumi is a little scared. Sakyo faintly hears the footsteps of the soldiers coming their way. "There's no time!" Sakyo said. Sakyo quickly and tightly grabs Izumi's hands and sprinted at full speed.</p>
<p>"H-huh?! Sakyo?!" Izumi said.</p>
<p>"Just run and don't let go of my hand!" Sakyo said. Izumi is tightly gripping Sakyo's hand and sprinted. <br/><br/>"Huh? HEY, WHO ARE YOU?!" One of the soldiers said.</p>
<p>"INTRUDERS! AFTER THEM<em>!</em>" One of the soldiers shouted. Both Sakyo and Izumi ran faster towards the large door that lead outside. They fortunately made it outside and ran towards the nearby forest. </p>
<p>"Damn it! They got away!" One of the soldiers said.</p>
<p>"Let's just be prepared. They might come back".</p>
<p>-----------------------<br/>Both were exhausted and is trying to catch their breaths. "We... Made it.." Sakyo said. Izumi smiled. Both noticed that the two of them are still holding hands, but Sakyo didn't let go.</p>
<p>"Heh...There's no way I would let you go alone for sure." Sakyo said. Izumi's eyes widened in surprise.<br/>-----------------------<br/>"..Ngh..." Izumi groaned as she woke up from the dream. "..'There's no way I would let you go alone for sure'...Huh..?" Izumi said to herself with a smile.<br/><br/>"Good morning" Izumi greeted. Izumi saw Sakyo sitting on the couch, reading a book. Sakyo saw Izumi staring back at him.</p>
<p>"Stop staring at me like that.". </p>
<p>"O-oh! Sorry!" Izumi apologized. </p>
<p>"Why are you even staring at me?" Sakyo asked.</p>
<p>"I-It's nothing!" Izumi answered. "(..Heh. I wish you mean what you said in my dream, Sakyo)" Izumi thought to herself. </p>
<p>"Huh? The Yakuza and the Director is acting like a married couple right now." Yuki said.</p>
<p>"..Wonder what happened there.." Sakuya said.</p>
<p>"We better congratulate them if they get married though." Yuki said.</p>
<p>"Eh?! Sakyo and Director are getting married?!" Muku asked in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>